


Remus

by NoeliaSC



Series: One-shot [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98





	Remus

[Octubre, 1981]

Sirius susurró su nombre al oído entre gemidos una última vez y apoyó la frente en su hombro todavía jadeando. Remus no pudo evitar una sonrisa de felicidad al notar los besos de Canuto en en su cuello y su mano acariciándole debajo de la camisa.  
Su relación había dado comienzo durante séptimo curso aunque el tonteo venía de mucho antes, tres años después todavía sentía cosquillas en el bajo vientre cada vez que lo veía, a ese paso no creía que la sensación fuera a desaparecer nunca y eso estaba bien porque no quería que lo hiciese.  
Mientras él se perdía en los recovecos de sus recuerdos juntos y las sensaciones que era capaz de arrancar a su cuerpo tímido y torpe, Sirius había aprovechado para continuar explorándole y así ayudarle a hacer el recuerdo más vívido. Agarró su mano justo a tiempo y se separó de él, pretendía aparentar firmeza pero deseaba que continuara su camino.  
–Sirius, para está te quieto, estamos en un sitio público.  
–Sí, pero aquí en el baño estamos solos tú y yo. Vamos dejame que te haga aullar ahora yo a ti.  
Sus palabras eran tentadoras cuanto menos, sabía por experiencia que cumpliría su palabra y con creces. Sirius dio un paso hacia él tratando de cogerle pero esta vez fue más rápido, se apartó y abrió la puerta del cubículo. El aire le vendrían bien para separarse un poco del irresistible aroma de su novio.  
–No podemos seguir haciendo esto, Sirius. Un día nos van a pillar, no importa los hechizos “confundus” que lance.  
–¿Por qué no? A mí me gusta y a ti también. Tampoco tenemos otro sitio, no creo que a mi queridísima madre le guste que nos enrollemos en Grimmauld Place.  
Remus miró a Sirius, alto, guapo aún llevaba su pelo negro largo y suelto llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con vuelos en el cuello y una túnica negra gastada era la típica vestimenta que llevaría un vampiro en una película de Hollywood. A su novio le gustaba provocar, romper con las normas de la sociedad mágica sobre todo si su familia llegaba a enterarse de sus provocaciones. Sin embargo, esta vez no era el caso, estaban a principio de octubre se acercaba Halloween y le había dicho que cuando era un niño siempre quiso disfrazarse y pedir caramelos pero ahora que era un adulto eso no era para él, ahora era un mago adulto que luchaba en una guerra. De modo que Sirius se había pasado los últimos tres días apareciendo con un disfraz muggle distinto, hoy tocaba el de vampiro para demostrarle que nunca se era demasiado mayor para hacer algo, y también con el claro propósito de burlarse de él.  
Y entonces lo vio claro, él, Remus John Lupin un licántropo hombre lobo amante de los Beatles y del chocolate pero por encima de todo eso un hombre práctico capaz de meditar al milímetro cualquier mínima decisión que tomaba en su vida se lanzó.  
–Vayámonos a vivir juntos.  
–Ya era hora, Lunático, pensaba que no me lo pedirías nunca. –dijo Sirius.  
Su habitual actitud desenfadada le provocó una carcajada que acalló tapándose la boca. Los hechizos silenciadores tenían un límite.  
–Lo sé, yo tampoco. Será como volver a Hogwarts compartiendo habitación y sala común.  
–Sí, sólo que esta vez no tendremos que aguantar a esos plastas de Colagusano y Cornamenta.  
Se besaron una última vez antes de abandonar el baño del Caldero Chorreante en el que les esperaban una larga cola de magos y brujas de corta paciencia con la vejiga llena

* * *

La guerra parecía no tener fin, Remus ya ni recordaba un tiempo en el que no viviese pendiente de la radio mágica escuchando enumerar largas listas de muertes y desapariciones. Las misiones de la Orden del Félix casi siempre terminaban mal, parecía que los mortifagos iban un paso por delante de ellos. Muchos de sus compañeros y personas que conocía de sus años en Hogwarts resultaron heridos, desaparecidos o capturadas por los secuaces de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Eestaban en guerra era normal cosas como esas pasaban en las guerras, ese era el mantra que se repetía a sí mismo cada día hasta que le informaron que Sirius había resultado herido en su última misión.  
Lo habían traído al piso que compartían los dos desde hacía sólo un par de días, las cajas todavía sin abrir ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio. Tumbaron a Sirius en la cama de matrimonio, un mero colchón, y le curó él mismo lo mejor que pudo con los hechizos aprendidos de sus aventuras en las noches de luna llena.  
“Al menos está vivo”, pensó al verlo en la cama cubierto de vendas, “Los dos estamos vivos y eso es más de lo que muchos otros pueden decir, nos tenemos el uno al otro”.  
–¡Eh Lunático! ¿Te gusta mi nuevo disfraz? Hoy voy de momia.  
–Ya lo veo, está muy conseguido.  
–Me alegro de que te guste, me ha costado mucho conseguirlo ¡pero más caro le ha salido a ese sangre limpia de Mulciber!  
Remus trató de reírse con sus gracias pero no podía sólo era capaz de ofrecerle una triste sonrisa cansada.  
–Me alegro de que estés v... bien.  
–Venga, Remus estoy bien, sólo han sido unos raguños no es que me vaya a morir ni nada de eso. Y ahora puedes aprovechar para atiborrarme a chocolate y …  
El joven Lunático no pudo contenerse más, la presión que sentía era enorme ver a su novio en ese estado y creer por un momento que lo había perdido para siempre era demasiado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.  
Sirius calló al verle llorar, no recordaba haber visto nunca a Remus así, era callado y tímido pero todo un maestro es ocultar lo que sentía y guardar secretos. Verle así le dolía más que cualquier maldición imperdonable, se juró a sí mismo que acabaría con Voldemort él mismo si hacía falta si eso acababa con el dolor de Remus.  
No obstante, sus planes de venganza tendrían que esperar a que se recuperara de sus heridas, no podía dejar a Remus así. Alargó su mano vendada hacia la suya que descansaba sobre su rodilla atrayéndolo hacía sí y lo abrazó dejándolo desahogarse en su pecho.

Irónicamente el tiempo que Sirius pasó convaleciente en la cama fueron unos de los mejores días para Remus. La guerra, las constantes misiones ultra secretas de la Órden del Fénix, el peligro y el miedo todo pasaba mecha en él, pasar un par de días tranquilamente resultaba reconfortante y al mismo tiempo también un poco egoísta por ser feliz a pesar de lo que pasaba fuera. Claro que no era oro todo lo que relucía, Sirius no era una persona fácil y mucho menos cuando estaba enfermo.  
–¡Remus! Me duele el brazo, la venda me aprieta mucho. ¡Remus! ¡¡REMUS!!  
El pobre Remus puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder desde la otra habitación.  
–Ya voy, un momento. ¿Te das cuenta de que te quejas más que el pequeño Harry y él es un bebé? – le dijo mientras deshacía y volvía a liar la venda en torno al brazo con un movimiento de varita.  
–Aún es pequeño, da me tiempo lo volveré tan malcriado que haré que Cornamenta no vuelva a acostarse con Lily y ella me lo agradecerá, ya lo verás. Pero eso nunca nos pasará a nosotros, así que ahora que tienes la varita en la mano, ¿por qué no me atas a la cama y revisas que el resto de vendajes están bien puestos? Puedes empezar por quitármelos todos, ¿qué te parece?  
–No puedo, nada de eso. Sirius vuelve a tumbarte.  
–¡Oh venga, Lunático! ¿Entonces quieres qué te ate yo a ti?  
Apartó la mano de Sirius que se aventura ya por su muslo interior.  
–Hoy hay luna llena.  
–¡Oh! – la expresión lujuriosa de Sirius dio paso a la de novio preocupado y amigo leal. – Ayuda me a levantarme, te acompaño.  
Remus suspiró.  
–Estás herido, no puedes venir conmigo.  
–Estoy perfectamente Lunático. – dijo tratando de incorporarse de la cama por sí mismo y fracasando estrepitosamente.  
–Ni siquiera puedes salir de la cama. Quédate aquí, estaré bien.  
–¿No pensarás pasar estas noches sólo?  
–James está escondido, no me queda otra.  
–Ya, pero ¿y Peter? ¿Qué hay de Colagusano? – inquirió Sirius poco dispuesto a dejarle sólo, sabía lo duro que eran para él esas noche y él apreciaba su preocupación.  
–No lo sé, en una misión supongo. Hace un par de semanas que no lo he visto. No pasa nada, estaré bien. – se apresuró a decir. – Sólo será está vez, la siguiente luna llena ya estarás bien y podrás acompañarme.  
Sirius no parecía muy convencido pero no le quedaba otra, no podía salir de la cama mucho menos controlar a un hombre lobo adulto.  
–Bueno, pero iré contigo en la próxima luna nueva y en la siguiente y en la siguiente y en la de más adelante. Lunático te prometí que nunca tendrías que pasar una luna llena solo y pienso cumplirlo, lo de esta semana será una excepción no la regla. Lo juro.  
Una semana más tarde, Sirius estaba recuperado y de vuelta en activo en las misiones de la Órden del Félix igual que él después de sus días de “indisposición”. La rutina de batallas y actividades secretas se había instaurado de nuevo en sus vidas, eso sí las noches de pasión también habían vuelto y algunas de las ideas de Sirius durante su convalecencia fueron el plato principal. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en Remus y no le costaba imaginar de qué se trataba: ver a Sirius tan malherido, cubierto de vendas le hizo plantearse muchas cosas.  
En primer lugar, ¿qué pasaría si alguno de los dos moría? Debido a su condición de licántropo sospechaba que sería él el primero en morir en la guerra, James y Lily tenían una familia el pequeño Harry no tardaría en convertirse en hermano mayor, y esos nuevos ahijados mantendría ocupado a Sirius puede que incluso Peter conociera a alguien y se casase. Saldría adelante estaba seguro de ello, no obstante, en el caso contrario Remus no estaba tan seguro de poder vivir sin Sirius.  
En segundo lugar, a veces se permitía el lujo de la esperanza y pensaba en un futuro en el que los dos sobrevivieran ¿qué harían después? ¿cómo serían sus vidas? Desde luego después de la guerra aún tendrían mucho trabajo por delante, el mundo mágico cambiaría por completo.  
En su mente apareció una visión de un mundo mágico con el que Lily y él solían fantasear en sus años de estudiantes de Hogwarts: un mundo mágico donde no existiese categorías de sangre ni se le diera importancia a la supuesta pureza de ésta, en el que no tuviese que ocultar su condición por miedo a ser despreciado … Ganar la guerra no era sólo una victoria más sino que sería un símbolo de un nuevo comienzo, una segunda oportunidad para el mundo mágico de enmendar sus errores que eran muchos.  
La larga lista de muertes y desapariciones volvió a cruzar su mente, los Longbottom estaban internados en San Mugo y allí pasarán el resto de sus días mientras su hijo sería criado por su abuela, James y Lily, escondidos con el pequeño Harry y no se sabía nada de Peter desde hacía un par de semanas. Temía escuchar sus nombres en la radio mágica cada noche, en algún lugar de Reino Unido un mago o una bruja lloraba con el alma en pedazos por la muerte de un ser querido y él lo hacía también pero de alivio.  
Corrían momentos difíciles, eso es lo que se decía pero en el fondo y ahora se daba cuenta de su error, sólo era una excusa para no ser de verdad valiente, dar un paso al frente y hacer lo que realmente quería y deseaba. Sus amigos no eran los únicos que decidieron empezar una familia en esos tiempos, mucha gente simplemente no esperaba para tratar de llevar una vida normal a pesar de la guerra. Sin duda era peligroso y arriesgado pero merecía la pena, no tenía más que mirar a Harry para ver lo felices que eran James y Lily. Él y Sirius se merecían también algo así, era precipitado no tenía anillo ni ninguna otra cosa que ofrecerle en su lugar pero no dejaría que lo detuviese.  
Lupin-Black. Black-Lupin. El orden de sus apellidos era insignificante, no alteraría lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Le pediría que se casase con él cuando volviese. Era 31 de Octubre, Halloween, una curiosa coincidencia de la que más tarde se reirían.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
